Making Choices
by Kristen3
Summary: AU take on "Three Faces of Frasier." After an innocent comment about her eyes, Daphne leaves Frasier's apartment in a hurry. When Niles wants to find out why, it leads to a potentially life-changing conversation. One-shot.


Niles hardly knew what to think as Daphne suddenly ran out of Frasier's apartment, as if she were uncomfortable for some reason. His brother hadn't even noticed Daphne was gone; he was still going on about the caricature of him.

Since no one seemed to notice him anymore, Niles decided to follow Daphne. If she needed a friend, he wanted to help. He quickly got on the elevator, and for once, it took him straight to the lobby. He saw her just as she made her way out of the building. "Daphne!"

Daphne was moving as fast she could, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Dr. Crane had complimented her eyes, and before she knew what she was saying, she'd told him he had nice eyes, too. But then she began looking into his eyes, and that's when she'd remembered Donny. It was all just too much for her. Now the younger Dr. Crane had followed her. She turned upon hearing her name. He was coming toward her.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left. You ran off in such a hurry. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just need to get your brother his cereal. I'd hate to see something happen to him."

"Frasier is as healthy as a horse. There's no need for you to go rushing off now," Niles said with a nervous laugh. "Did- did I say something wrong? I mean, when I said your eyes were warm…..well, they are. You're very pretty, no matter what you think."

Daphne blushed. "Well, thank you, Dr. Crane. But I really should be going. There's several things your brother wanted me to get at the market."

Niles took a few steps closer to her. Why was she so eager to leave him? It was clear this had nothing to do with groceries, but he couldn't figure out what was really going on. "Daphne, if something's upsetting you, you can always tell me. If you don't want to talk here, in Frasier's building, we can go right over to my place. Whatever will make you comfortable. I just want you to know you can trust me."

 _I know_ , Daphne thought _. And that's the trouble_. He was always being so nice to her, letting her vent when the elder Dr. Crane was driving her crazy, or smiling when she came into the room. She'd always thought it was kindness. But now she knew the truth. And she wasn't sure what she felt. Suddenly, she felt her chin quiver. She wanted to tell him what was going on, but what was the point, when neither of them was single?

Niles saw that she was struggling. "I'm taking you to my place, and I'm not taking no for an answer. Something's clearly troubling you, and as your friend, not to mention a trained therapist, I want to do all I can to help you." He slid an arm around her, gently but firmly leading her toward his car.

On the drive to the younger Dr. Crane's, Daphne said nothing. How could she ever explain all of this? It didn't help that he kept being nice to her. She had to keep reminding herself that she was going to marry Donny. She _wanted_ to marry him. Didn't she?

Niles sensed that Daphne wasn't in the mood to talk. He wouldn't push her. If she was going to tell him what was on her mind, she would do so when she was ready. In a matter of moments, they arrived at the Montana. He walked her into his apartment. "Can I get you anything? Champagne? A soft drink?"

Daphne smiled. She knew he was trying to make her comfortable. "No. That's not necessary."

"All right, then. Why don't you sit down, and tell me what's going on?" He gestured to the fainting couch.

Nervously, Daphne took a seat. "What you said about my eyes...it was very sweet of you."

"Well, I'm glad you think so. It's the truth."

"You're always saying things to me like that. Noticing me outfit, or complimenting me perfume. I always wondered why you paid so much attention to me. But now I know."

Niles sat next to her. For some reason, his heart was suddenly pounding. "Know what?"

"How you feel about me. Your brother told me a few weeks ago, when he had those back pains. It came out during a massage. I don't even think he knows he said it. But it sure turned me life upside down!"

Now Niles felt dizzy. It was hard to believe what he was hearing. Daphne knew how he felt? This wasn't how it was supposed to go. _He_ wanted to tell her. But now the cat, as it were, was out of the bag. "What are you saying?" With the many questions bouncing around in his brain, that was the only one which made it out of his mouth.

"I don't know. I keep telling meself it means nothing. I'm engaged to Donny, and you're with Mel. But you're always there, and you're always saying such sweet things to me."

"I hate to point out the obvious here, but you did just rush out of my brother's apartment because of something I said. Are you sure of your feelings for Donny?"

Daphne sighed. "I thought I was, but then when I looked into your eyes, something happened. i don't know what it was, and I can't think about it now, when I'm about to get married!"

Niles would have loved nothing more than to take her in his arms, holding her until her emotions were more in check. But he could tell that this wasn't the time. He did reach out for her hand. He was amazed at the way it felt, lacing his fingers between hers. "Daphne….," he said softly. "Take it from someone who knows, you don't want to regret getting married. It's a legal nightmare, not to mention the heartache it causes."

Daphne nodded. She'd seen that all too clearly in Dr. Crane's divorce from Maris. But right now, her feelings were anything but clear. Whatever choice she made, it would be one she'd live with the rest of her life. She looked at Dr. Crane. "I have to go now."

It was easy to see that she wasn't leaving with the same urgency as before, but Niles hadn't expected it at all. "Well, all right."

She turned back around, realizing she'd hurt him. She kissed his cheek, and it was impossible not to notice his cologne. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. I have a choice to make, and I want it to be the right one."

Niles sighed as he felt the touch of her lips. It wasn't the sort of kiss he'd have hoped for, but it was all he could expect right now. As he watched her walk out the door, he could only hope that her choice would lead her back here.

 **The End**


End file.
